Victorious
Victorious is a videogame and online game franchise based on Victorious, the show is stylized as VICTORiOUS is an American sitcom created by Dan Schneider that originally aired on Nickelodeon from March 27, 2010 to February 2, 2013. The series revolves around aspiring singer Tori Vega (portrayed by Victoria Justice), a teenager who attends a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts High School, after taking her older sister Trina's (Daniella Monet) place in a showcase while getting into screwball situations on a daily basis. On her first day at Hollywood Arts, she meets Andre Harris (Leon Thomas III), Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett), Rex Powers (Robbie's puppet), Jade West (Elizabeth Gillies), Cat Valentine (Ariana Grande), and Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia). The series premiered after the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards. The series won for Favorite TV Show award at the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards and 2013 Kids' Choice Awards, even beating out iCarly. Victorious has had four Emmy nominations. On August 10, 2012, Victoria Justice stated that the series would not be renewed.2 Also, after the announcement of the series' spin-off Sam & Cat was made, fans of Victorious expressed dismay that its spin-off series was the reason for its ending, but Dan Schneider himself stated otherwise.3 Although the Victorious cast only filmed three seasons, when the decision to end the series was made, Nickelodeon split the third season in half, making a fourth season. Plot The series follows the adventures of Tori Vega, a teenager who is accepted into Hollywood Arts High School (a school for talented teens in various performing-arts fields) after taking her older, much less-talented sister Trina's place in a showcase after Trina has an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb gargle designed to help make people sing better. The plot follows Tori as she finds her place within Hollywood Arts while getting into crazy situations and adventures, and meeting friends to help her along the way. Other students at Hollywood Arts, and the students who make up Tori's group of friends, include Andre Harris, a musical prodigy who becomes Tori's best friend at Hollywood Arts after encouraging her to stay at the school and helping her realize her talent; Robbie Shapiro, a socially awkward ventriloquist who carries around his puppet Rex Powers, who is seen by Robbie (and generally everyone else) as a living person; Jade West, a sarcastic and Gothic "mean girl" who has a complicated frenemy relationship with Tori and often threatens her; Cat Valentine, a sweet and innocent but naive and somewhat dim-witted girl; and Beck Oliver, a down-to-earth and handsome guy who is Jade's boyfriend. They have been a couple since before the start of the series until the Season 3 episode "The Worst Couple", but got back together in the Season 4 episode, "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". Beck and Tori have also had moments where they were attracted to each other (they almost kissed twice), but Tori did not want to risk her small friendship with Jade over this. Other characters include Erwin Sikowitz, the performing-arts teacher for Hollywood Arts; Lane Alexander, the school's guidance counselor; and Sinjin Van Cleef, an odd classmate who is mostly in charge of A/V. Setting Victorious is filmed at Nickelodeon on Sunset on Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood. According to Paula Kaplan, Nickelodeon's executive Vice President for talent, "In our adult world, nobody accommodates us for down time. But in a child's life on a set, we do take that seriously. At our studios on Sunset Boulevard, where we shoot iCarly and Victorious, the greenrooms are filled with games and Rock Band. We create an environment where they can have fun with their colleagues and take it easy." Victorious is set primarily at Hollywood Arts, however the front of Hollywood Arts High School are digitally altered photos of Burbank High School. The lunch area of Hollywood Arts depicts the back area of Nickelodeon on Sunset, with a parking lot next to the back area. According to David Hinkley of the New York Daily News, "Outside of school, Victorious has the same look as iCarly, with most of the action taking place on one main set with a few basic home/crib-furniture items." The series also has a BLIX machine from Zoey 101. See more Videogames *Victorious: Time to Shine *Victorious: Hollywood Arts Debut *Victorious: Taking the Lead Online games *Victorious: Tori's Platinum Edition *Victorious: Cat's Heartbreaker *Victorious: Ditch the Fish *Victorious: Diddly Pop's Food Drop *Victorious Cookie Wrap Category:Game Series Category:Victorious Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon.com Category:Bandai Namco Holdings Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2011